This Magik Moment!/Transcript
This is a transcript of This Magik Moment! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) TV Host: '''We're about to get rollin'! It's Alola Pokemon Quiz Time! As soon as you know the answer of the question, buzz it! '''Narrator: '''Today, Sophocles is a contestant on a TV quiz show. The rest of our heroes are there to cheer him on - - '''Sophocles: - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends song starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): This Magik Moment! - - Ash Ketchum: - Sophocles: - - - - Philmac: (Sighs) Man, he should've won.... Rattrap: Oh well maybe he'll win next time. Philmac: (Sighs) Shaggy Rogers: Well easy come, easy go. Philmac: (Sighs louder) Gmerl: Okay chill! Philmac: Sorry you guys. - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: - - Pearl: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Oh no, I'm not playing as a villain again! Emerl: I know not this time. - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Starlight and Philmac, can you two help out Lana, Lillie, Mallow, and the girls? Starlight Glimmer: Sure! Philmac: As you wish... I guess. - - - - - - - (Magikarp began to evolve) Hiccup: What's happening? - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Magikarp! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Alola-whaaa....? Starlight Glimmer: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mallow: 'running to school with toast in her mouth Oh no, I'm gonna be late! '''Lana: 'to Mallow Hey, you're already late! 'Mallow: '''Sorry, sorry! '''Lillie: '''If we don't go quickly, the teacher will be mad at us '''All: 'quickly Hurry! - - - - '''Mallow: [Shaymin, Snowy, and Sandy Lillie, Mallow, and Lana: '''Refreshing! Bottoms up! winks at the screen before as she, Lillie, and Lana drink up. First, Mallow transforms into a pink magical girl '''Mallow: Lillie transforms into a blue magical girl Lillie: '''Refreshing! '''Background vocals: Superior! Lillie: Bubbly! Background vocals: '''Delicious! '''Lillie: Background vocals: [ Lillie: lastly, Lana transforms into a yellow magical girl Lana: '''Pinap Juice. Is it sour? Or is it sweet? It's both! [ '''Lana: Mallow: '''Pitter-patting pink! '''Lillie: '''Sparkling sapphire! '''Lana: '''Glittering gold! '''All: '''The Refreshing Trio! We're the Alola Idols! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: '''Lillie, Mallow, and Lana: '''You think so? Because it's the Refreshing Trio! a pose We're the Alola Idols! '''Narrator: '''At times like this, something you and exciting really can take place. So let's all take on every it comes along back at the movie studio '''Jessie: '-' '-' '-' Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts